


The Beach

by poppetawoppet



Series: Don't Let Your Mistakes... [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>complete and utter sickly sweet schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

Kris hates it when Adam’s away, especially now with the children to think of. But the music has always been a part of them, so he understands. It doesn’t make it any easier to let him go. The last night Allison shoos them out of their house, waving from the top of the long yellow plastic slide, their kids giggling as Aunt Allison ran around the swing set yelling and screaming.

 

“Please don’t tell me we’re spending our last night together at Bob’s,” Adam sighed.

 

Kris nodded. “It’s tradition, Adam, we spend all our important dates there.”

 

Kris grinned as Adam made the usual complaints, but Bob’s was a second home. Millie was excited to see them, disappointed her “babies” weren’t there. Kris and Adam overtipped her as usual, leaving with a hug and a promise to bring the kids.

 

“You better! My baby is starting college and I miss those years!”

 

Adam took Kris’ hand as they walked down the beach a ways, watching everything. Kris only watched him, memorizing the smile in his eyes, the planes of his face, taking in this one moment before he was gone. Memorizing for those nights when Adam was gone.

 

“I bet you have a list for how much you’re gonna miss me, don’t you?” Adam finally asked.

 

“No. Just a list of songs that are appropriate for how I’m feeling.”

 

“Of course. It’s not you without song lists. Fire away.”

 

Kris laughed, kicking the sand a little. “All right, it’s one song.”

 

Adam looked at him, the one eyebrow question that always made Kris laugh. Kris shrugged, grabbed Adam in an impromptu dance, singing softly, “Somewhere, beyond the sea, somewhere, waiting for me,”

 

He broke a little then, burying his head in Adam’s shoulder, smiled as Adam finished the song, the two of them swaying in the moonlight to the rhythm of the ocean.

 

“I’m going for a quick swim. You coming?” Adam asked, stripping off his shirt.

 

“No. I’ll watch.”

 

“Pervert”

 

“You know you like it.”

 

Kris watched as Adam swam, his pale skin shining above and under the waves. He laughed as Adam shivered, walking up to him, but he refused to give Adam his shirt back.

 

“C’mon Kris, I’m freezing here!”

 

“Nope, I want to look at you some more.”

 

Except looking shouldn’t have involved his mouth covering every one of the freckles he found, tasting sea and flesh, warming Adam’s skin, one small star at a time. That was how Kris thought of it sometimes.

 

“Kris…”

 

“What?”

 

“If you don’t stop know, we’re going to be arrested for public indecency.”

 

“Neither of us is naked.”

 

“Yet.”

 

Kris grins, squeezing Adam’s hand as he pulls him down the beach, back to their house, to the furthest room they can find, to the basement recording studio, which is both soundproofed and equipped with a bed.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with them?”

 

“What?” Kris breathed, his hands working at Adam’s jeans, frustrated because he just wanted to feel and Adam wanted to talk.

 

“The freckles. It’s always the freckles.”

 

Kris sighed. “I don’t know. It’s like the stars. Not everyone can see all of them. But I do. So it’s like I have my own universe, right here. See, this,” he traced a shape on Adam’s chest, “Is wolfgangius, the skunk.” He ignored Adam’s look, continuing, “and this is a guitar, and-“

 

“Kris?”

 

“What?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, ok? You are too fucking corny right now for me to deal with.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Later, when Adam calls him as he’s walking down the beach.

 

“What?”

 

“When are you coming home again?”

 

“Not for another month. Why?”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“Kris, look up.”

 

Kris looked up. He saw the stars and the moon. “What?”

 

“I’m pretty sure if you can find Wolfgang on me, you can find me in the stars. It won’t be long, I promise.”

 

And he starts to sing “Starlight” both of them harmonizing on the lines “I’ll never let you go.”

 

Kris heads home, still missing Adam, knowing though between the stars and the music, he’s already with him.  



End file.
